The Mutt of Konaha
by XXXSerenityXXX
Summary: Kyra's parents were murdered right in front of her eyes at age 4. Now she has one goal in mind: become the best damn ninja & find the people who killed them. A hard life awaits her but with a little help from an uchiha can she make it? ItachixOC enjoy!


* * *

Hey Guys!! This is Serenity, the author of this story, and I hope you enjoy the story I have created for you. I'm a fairly new member so constructive criticizism would be appreciated.

Oh and I don't own any of the Naruto characters…although if I did…

Naruto&gang: HEY! They don't wanna know and neither do we!!!

Serenity: Oh that's okay…I will tell you anyways. First off I would kill Sakura cause I hate her…

Sakura: HEY!?! What did I do??

Serenity: It's rude to interrupt people when they're talking. And it's what you didn't do stupid. Okay then I would kick Sasuke's ass…

Sasuke: WTF?? What did I…

Serenity: SILENCE!!!! I kill you! (Lol Achmed) Well anyways I'll continue my ranting later. On with the story!!

Naruto&gang: sigh…

_Italics-_ memories and dreams

**Bold-** thoughts

Normal- well…normal duh

Hai-yes

Bunshin no jutsu-shadow clone jutsu

Kanashibari no jutsu- body freeze skill

Shurkien kage bunshin no jutsu- shuriken copies, all do real damage.

Henge no jutsu- transformation jutsu

Hijutsu Mikazuki no Mai- Secret dance of the crescent moon.

The Mutt of Konaha

Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

It was a normal night in Konaha for the Sasaki family.

The sun set almost an hour ago and they were finishing up their lovely dinner. A woman with black hair and green eyes sat at one end of the table while a man with brown hair and blue eyes sat at the other end.

They were both in the midst of discussing some family issues with each other when the woman noticed that they were missing a little girl at their table.

"Daisuke, do you know where Kyra is at?" The man then looked up from his papers also noticing the little girl that was missing.

"… I thought she had gone out to play with Yuma and Tai?"

The woman visibly sighed at the man. He could be so dense sometimes. "I know where she went but what I asked was where she is as of right now."

Just then a little brown blob comes running in.

"I'm sorry I'm late!! I was playing with my friends and I saw a doggy and I followed it and then I got lost so I had to ask a lady for directions and then…" but she stopped huffing for breath.

The couple just looked at her, and bust out into a small laugh. The girl that just walked…well ran in was their four-year-old daughter Kyra.

"Honey! You scared me, being gone so late. It's fine now that I know where you were but next time, don't just go off following dogs in the alleys. That will surely lead you to trouble." Kyra went and sat in the middle of the table mumbling something about how she wanted to know where it was going.

"Well sweetie, you know how the saying goes; curiosity..." but he didn't have time to finish what he was saying because Kyra finished it for him "…killed the cat yea I know, you've said it a million times already!!"

The woman smirked and replied to her daughter with humor in her voice. "Well you obviously don't understand that concept or you would take it as advice to stop being so curious Kyra"

Kyra's face flushed two shades of red in embarrassment. At the sight of this, both the man and woman burst in to a fit of laughter. Kyra got angry and started shouting, "HEY! It's not my fault!!! The puppy was really cute and was just wondering around like it had nowhere to go! Hmph!! Excuse me for trying to be considerate for it." She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side to show that she was angry.

Both her parents saw this and were saddened but… came up with a plan. They crept up on the unsuspecting victim and pounced!! They tickled her!

"AHAHAHAHA STOP!!!"

They did this for several minutes until she was so sore from laughing and yelling that they decided to give her a break. When they did though, they heard a very disturbing sound…GROWL. It was Kyra's stomach; she had missed supper so she should be starving right now.

They all got back up around the table and let Kyra finish eating up her plate of food while they talked.

"So Midori…what has your family said about it?"

Midori gave him a 'later' look and decided to ask Kyra a question to change the topic.

"So Kyra, what did you, Yuma and Tai do today?"

Kyra's face lit up with joy at this question, having a lot to say about it. But at the time she had taken a bite of food in her mouth so it sounded something like this,

"Ommh my womd mower!! Mwe mid emeryming!!!"

They looked bewildered at her, not knowing what she said. Daisuke spoke up. "Whoa whoa Kyra, take it easy! Chew first and then tell us what you did." So she did as he said and chewed her food then spoke.

"We had gone to the park today and played on the playground but then we went to the field and played tag. I was the fastest!"

Midori started to clean up the table since Kyra was done eating so as she walked into the kitchen she mumbled a, "that's good honey."

Daisuke looked over at Kyra and saw a twinkle in her green and blue eyes. He smiled at her innocent look; he just loved her so much.

He then looked at the time and told Kyra that she needed to go get ready for bed now since it was almost 8 o'clock.

"Do you need any help with that Kyra?" Already half-way down the hallway Kyra turned her head around and shouted, "No, I'm a big girl now, but once I'm done you gotta tell me a story!!" and kept walking till she got to her room.

"That's my girl." Daisuke wasn't worried about Kyra but now he needed to know what Midori wasn't talking about earlier at dinner.

* * *

Midori was in the kitchen, cleaning off the dishes by hand when she felt a sudden heat around her and an arm laced around her waist. She felt the hot breath on her neck as Daisuke whispered, "That was a lovely dinner tonight but not as lovely as you."

Midori giggled like a little school girl at his corny line but she loved him for it.

She turned her body around so she was facing him now and kissed him. "Thank you dear, but I have a feeling that's not the only thing you're going to say."

Midori hit the target right in the bull's eye. Daisuke might not have been the sneakiest person out there but he could definitely get the information he wanted.

"So what did your father say about checking Kyra?"

The reason that he asked this was because of the mixed blood that Kyra has flowing inside of her. Both of her parents had their own bloodline limits that Kyra inherited. They had never heard of a cross limit before so they wanted to get Midori's father to look at it.

Daisuke's bloodline limit was a very simple one. His clan had unusually high amounts of chakra and small reserves that their bodies would naturally store. It wasn't to out of the ordinary but it was still a bloodline limit.

Midori's on the other hand was a bit more complicated because she had a very different bloodline limit that ran strong in her and her clan had kept it a secret for a very, very long time.

Midori was from an isolated village that lived in northern part of fire country. The village was occupied only by Shura clan members and for the most part, the village kept to itself. She is the daughter of the leader to the Shura clan and should be living in that very village but she had some… issues with her father in the past.

She wasn't supposed to marry Daisuke; actually she shouldn't even know who he is. By chance, she met him one day on a task in Konaha.

That day she was running early with a document that her father had told her to deliver to the Hokage and came in unannounced, seeing a tall, lean man with brown hair talking with the Hokage.

He noticed the disturbance, stopped talking and turned around to face her; she was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. They were both stunned at each other.

The Hokage noticed this and introduced both of them. From then on, Midori would find excuses to come to Konaha more and see him.

Once the got to know each other better, she found out that his name was Daisuke and that he was a Jounin in the leaf village.

He used to be an ANBU captain but he retired from that life, settling into a more "peaceful" life as a Jounin. (If ninja's ever had a peaceful life lmao)

He was also from a clan with a bloodline limit, not an important one like the Hyuuga's or the Uchiha's but one like Inuzuka clan. His clan was known for unusually high amounts of chakra and small reserves that their bodies would naturally store.

Although this information increased the risk of their relationship, Midori ignored it. They began to come closer and closer together.

Finally, they became inseparable, and her father noticed it. He didn't like it either for the Shura clan was not supposed to cross their DNA with any other human's DNA.

When Midori turned 18, her father told her that she was to marry another man from the clan who was fit to take on the roll of leader, seeing as Midori's father was getting older and weaker.

Midori, outraged at this engagement, refused to do so. Her father was appalled by her outburst and locked her up. (Not literally) She was assigned a bodyguard to monitor her movements and she was no longer able to leave their village.

Time passed and Daisuke got concerned more and more as to why she wasn't around anymore.

Midori had no way to contact him either. She was under house arrest. Finally she thought of a way. She would send him a letter by bird secretly so her father and the guards couldn't find it.

Through these letters, they planned an escape for Midori and after a year of confinement, she ran away from the village, eloping with Daisuke. They moved into konaha with Daisuke's clan, the Sasaki's.

Two years after that incident, Midori gave birth to Kyra.

Now at the age of 25, Midori had not spoken with her father in 6 years but, earlier that week she had sent him a letter and that night she received a letter from him.

"He refuses. He doesn't want to deal with her because she is…different." Midori knew that she wasn't going to receive a pleasant reply from him but she was angry and sad at what he had written.

Dear Midori,

I refuse to look at that half-breed you call a daughter, she is not apart of our clan therefore I have no need to interact with her. It is a disgrace that I wish to remove from my sight. You, on the other hand, could come back and redeem yourself and leave that God-forbidden man you call a husband.

With best wishes,

Your father.

She knew her father disapproved about a lot of her decisions but his words still hurt her when he said them in such a way.

"So… he still feels the same about what you chose to do…" Daisuke was sad that her father was such a cruel man towards Midori, but, he was just trying to defend his clan so Daisuke couldn't blame him.

Midori started to dry off her hands from cleaning the dishes. "Well that's alright. I was hoping that we could get some help from him but we can just handle it ourselves."

Just as she's about to walk out of the kitchen, Daisuke, smirked, grabs her by the wrist and spins her back into him. "You can bet on that."

Then he kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Immediately she responds and takes her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. They separate and Midori just rests her head on his chest. It seems as if time is at a stand still as they just stand there together. Then Daisuke remembers something. "Oh my gosh! I forgot I was gonna tell Kyra a story tonight!"

He starts to rush out of the kitchen but Midori grabs him by the arm. "She's just done the hall honey, you can walk there. She isn't going anywhere I promise."

She takes him by the hand and they walk down the hallway up until they get to her room. They open the door and find her…actually on her bed. She's all ready to go and giving Daisuke an evil glare. "Do you know how long I've been waiting dad??"

Daisuke has a sweat drop moment (You know what I mean right? Like when you see that one little drop on the side of their faces? Yea that) at how she is acting, almost like an adult. "Hai Hai, I'm sorry Kyra I was…helping your mother clean the dishes" At this he squeezed Midori's hand, making her giggle.

They both go and sit down on her bed, each on one side. "So, what do you want me to tell this time?" Kyra gave it a thoughtful glance until she had an idea.

"Ooh!!! The one about how ninja's came to be!!" Kyra had heard this story thousands of times but it was her favorite. It inspired her, you could say.

Daisuke got comfortable because he knew that this would take some time.

"Well, long long ago, the world was split into two different lands, both controlled by Lords. There was endless fighting between the two countries, where they would loss many men. The Lord's were tired of all this fighting and wanted to end it but neither of them would lose while neither could defeat the other. They matched each other in men, weapons, everything. But one of the Lords's asked a man to build him an elite force that could end this war. Thus, the man started to create what is now known as ninjas. He concentrated on three aspects. Tai jutsu, nin jutsu, and gen jutsu. These were the basic building blocks for a ninja's skill. Tai jutsu worked mainly on hand to hand combat while also focusing on strength, endurance, and agility. Nin jutsu were ninja techniques that no body else can do, like controlling the elements: fire, water, earth, air, thunder, etc. Gen jutsu is all about illusions, tricking the enemy into seeing something that they think is real, but is not. These men were trained in this for years, and finally…they were sent out to do their job. They topped all other men's skill, easily overtaking them and winning the war. The Lord now owned the entire world, but he wanted more, going power crazy. The man in charge of the ninja's didn't like it so he rebelled and killed the Lord. The man knew that the world could not be controlled by one man so; he picked ten of his best men and gave them each an equal piece of land to control and monitor. Then he told them to train other men and build up the ninja way, so they could have men that could protect their land. Thus, we now have the world as it is today."

Daisuke looked over at his daughter to see what she was doing but then, he noticed that she was flat out asleep.

"Did my story bore her to sleep" He pretended to act like her was hurt.

Midori tucked Kyra in and cleaned up her room a little, picking up a sock or shirt.

"No honey, she must have just been playing a lot today. You know how much she loves ninjas, saying she's gonna be the best one in the world."

She was done messing with Kyra's room and looked up to Daisuke, seeing his beautiful blue eyes, consuming her entirely.

"Good because I would have been very upset if she had."

They walked off to their room, not too far down the hallway. They got cleaned up and changed their clothes and got into the bed, leaving the lamp on.

Midori curled up next to Daisuke in the bed and whispered in his ear. "I think we should get her started soon. She has so much potential" He turned to face her. "Yes you're probably right but…I worry about what might happen with her"

"Well she has a great dad that will help her learn to control herself so she shouldn't have a lot of trouble." He smiled at her sly compliment.

"You got that right." He kissed her on her forehead and then turned the lamp off, heading to the dream world.

* * *

_She was running after the dog in a field. The dog kept running and eventually got too far ahead of her. She was in front of a hill and the dog was halfway up the hill._

_So she ran up the hill and got to the top of it but, there was no sight of the dog anywhere. Then she noticed a tree, but there was someone near it._

_She approached the tree and got close enough to see that it was an old man. She didn't want to be rude so she stood in front of him and said "Excuse me ou-san, why are you here?"_

_He looked up at her with eyes of experience and smiled, showing all his wrinkles._

_"The question you should ask is why you are here."_

_Kyra was confused by this man. So she did as he asked. "Why am I here?"_

_The old man got up and told in front of her patting her head lightly. "The reason you are here is because you are special." Kyra was too confused. "I'm special??"_

_He smiled again and looked past her into the sky. "Yes you are very special; you have been blessed with a very special gift."_

_Kyra just looked at the old man, not knowing what he referred to. "What are you talking about ou-san?" "Now is not the time to tell you, now you must get up." He pointed behind her and she turned to look at what he was pointing at but saw nothing except the endless field. Then she turned back around to ask him another question but, he was gone. Everything then went dark, finally black._

Kyra woke up and looked around her room. She was so confused by the dream she just had. So she got up and went into the hallway, she was planning to ask her mom what it meant, but first she went to the bathroom. (She was only four I mean…come on) Then she went up to her mom's room and opened the door. She saw her mom and dad on their bed, sleeping. She went up on her mom's side and stood there for a minute. Then she tapped on her mom's arm. Instantly, she saw green eyes in the dark.

Midori was about to jump up and attack whoever it was but then she saw it was Kyra. "Oh, Honey it's you. What the matter?"

She looked at her daughter and saw confusion, and a little bit of fear.

"I…I had a weird dream." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at her mom, hoping to get an answer.

Midori knew this would take a while so she sat up and patted the bed, telling Kyra to come sit on it.

During this event Daisuke was out cold, or it appeared so when he was actually awake and hearing everything.

"Well Kyra, why don't you tell me what all happened and we'll see after that."

Kyra goes and sits on the bed next to Midori and leans her head on her, while Midori takes her arm and wraps it around her daughter.

"Well…I was chasing that dog I saw today in a field and was running up a hill when I saw an old man sitting near a tree. I asked him what he was doing there and he told me I should be asking what I was doing there. So I did and he told me I was there for a reason. He said I was special, that I had an important gift but he wouldn't tell me what it was. Mommy, what was he talking about??"

Midori was…stunned at the least at what her daughter had just said. She had a dream where someone intervened and was talking to her. That scared her. She didn't know who this old man was but he must know something about the Shura clan to have told Kyra this.

She knew that Daisuke was thinking the same thing, but she still had to respond to her anxious daughter.

"Well Kyra, I … I think it would be better if you, me, and daddy can talk about this tomorrow. You are special, in your own little way. You've always been special."

Kyra was confused as to why her mom couldn't answer her question. She was curious but she was also sleepy so she decided she could wait until tomorrow.

"Okay mommy, you promise to tell me tomorrow?"

Midori saw her daughter's eyes full of hope and curiosity and…innocence. Pure innocence only a child could have, and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Sure sweetie, do you want mommy to walk with you down the hallway?"

Kyra got up off the bed and looked at Midori. "Yes please."

So Midori got up off the bed and gave her hand to Kyra, which she took. They started to walk down the hallway and they were almost at her room when she sensed a presence there.

**There's no one here except me, Daisuke, and Kyra. I don't recognize this chakra. I need to be ready.**

And just as Midori got ready for something, five men burst through the wall. They all turned to her and threw kunai knives.

**KYRA!!!**

Kyra was stunned right now and couldn't react at all, as if she could dodge at her age.

So Midori picked her up and ran into the next room. She shoved Kyra into a corner and opened a special wall closet. In the closet was a stash of Kunai knifes, shuriken, and seals.

She grabbed a pouch with all the above mentioned in it, just in time as two of the men came into the room charging at her.

She pulled out a Kunai knife and blocked one man's knife while kicking his knees out so he falls.

The other man already came up behind her and tried to slice her throat but she ducked and kicked him in his stomach.

She then screamed, "DAISUKE!!!" as the previous man got back up and came at her again.

She was dodging all his attacks but she didn't know he had made a clone and didn't sense it in time to dodge its attack. She sensed it coming for her and moved some but she still got cut on her upper arm.

Kyra was in the corner, watching as her mother fought these strangers, both enthralled by her mother... but also scared.

* * *

Daisuke heard his wife scream his name and wondered what on earth could have happened but then he sensed it. There were five other presences in his house, and others outside.

He ran to his closet and grabbed a pouch with the necessary items in it then went outside his room, running down the hallway.

He was on his way to find his wife, when five men jumped out of nowhere, blocking his way. One of the men spoke to him. "Sorry but she's being taken care of by the others. You gotta stay here fella."

He was furious. Nobody invaded his house, touched his wife, and thought they would get away with it. "Sorry but this is MY house and I do what I want." Daisuke ran at them kunai in both his hands. Two of the men came at him, running right into the kunai he was holding, and fell on the ground. He then grabbed another kunai and threw it at one of the men standing there.

**Two left.**

The two men left saw that their opponent was stronger than they thought and decided to attack together. One used Nin jutsu while the other charged at him, giving the other time to perform is jutsu.

Daisuke saw it coming and formed hand signs. "Bunshin no jutsu"

A clone came and they both did hand signs. "Kanashibari no jutsu"

Both of the men stopped moving, they tried but they could not. The jutsu stunned them.

Then both Daisuke and the clone ran at the men, taking a kunai and stabbing them in the heart, killing instantly.

**Haha that'll teach you.**

He went out to the area he thought he heard Midori scream at and then… he felt it. A powerful surge of chakra, enough to be at least twenty men. He knew something was up and wasn't sure what it was, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Midori had taken down four of the men but the last one didn't want to go down. She was supporting a few scratches and at hand to hand combat with him, both sparring equaling.

The men that had attacked her were obviously greatly skilled but not that of an ANBU.

She was hoping that there were only this many men here, obviously sent to kill them in their sleep.

**Good thing Kyra came and woke me up. Where is she?**

Kyra was in a state of shock, hiding in the closet and watching her mother fight the man. She wanted to help her but she didn't know what to do so she stayed hidden.

Kyra was scared, she was angry, and she was curious.

**Why are these men here? What do they want?**

Kyra didn't know an answer to any of these questions so she was very upset, she hated not knowing.

Midori was getting tired quickly and the man knew it. He was waiting for an opportunity to catch her off guard and finish the job. Midori knew what he was going to do so she did something herself, she left him an opening.

He saw the opening at took it, going to punch her in the stomach. Midori saw this and dodged by jumping over his head while doing a back flip, pulling out a kunai from her pouch at the same time. She held it up to his throat and asked, "Why are you here?"

The man hadn't seen it coming at all, but he refused to respond. She dug the blade deeper into his throat, causing it to bleed. "I asked you a question."

He still did not reply to her, so she just cut his windpipe, watching as he suffocated on his own blood. Midori looked around the room, wondering where her daughter was at.

"Kyra where are you sweetie?"

Kyra opened the closet and peeked out to see her mother. "I'm right here mommy."

Kyra came all the way out and started to walk across the floor to Midori, looking to make sure she didn't step on anything. Once she knew she was clear she ran over and hugged her mom. "You were AMAZING!!!! They were like bam kaboom and then you were like fa-tang kapow!! And then they were like "noo don't hurt me!" and then you were like "you invaded my house, die" oh man that was awesome!!!" As she said this she acted out all the fight, taking the spot of her mom and then the opponent.

Midori was glad that Kyra was same and that she was fine for the most part but something still wasn't right.

**Where's Daisuke???**

* * *

Daisuke was searching around the house to see where the enormous chakra was coming from. He went outside and saw it. There were about fifty men just sitting outside of the house, standing in perfect lines and such. He had masked his chakra so they couldn't detect him but he was sure that one of them would find out soon, so he had to make a plan.

He went up to the roof and started his hand signs. "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu"

He launched hundreds of shuriken at the men, killing a few and damaging many. Now that he's shown his location he couldn't back down. He jumped down from the roof and ran at the men, taking out his katana, stabbing as many men as possible.

The men noticed where he was and one shouted, "That's him, kill'em!!" It was an all-out war.

* * *

Midori and Kyra were inside when they heard the sounds of fighting farther away. Midori knew that it had to be Daisuke so she went to go check it out. She didn't want Kyra getting hurt but, she didn't want to leave her alone, so she told her to stay behind her and be quiet. They head to the door that leads outside and she slowly opens the door to a terrible sight. Kyra will never forget it.

There were men everywhere on the ground, blood becoming like grass and consuming the ground. There were weapons everywhere, and there were still men fighting, about twenty of them.

Then she saw her father, well actually she saw five of them. They were all taking on at least four men, and having some trouble with it. Midori was just looking out at the fight, seeing if he needed any help, but he looked fine, just a little worn out. He had unlimited chakra practically so he could hold up those shadow clones for a while.

1

2

4

7 down and he still had 4 shadow clones.

Daisuke was analyzing his enemy's moves while planning his next attack. He was silently sticking exploding tags on all of the men and waiting a little for a couple more to have them.

When there was enough tagged he activated them. BOOM. Five men went flying up in the air, some of them were smart enough to use henge no jutsu to escape. Now he only had 9 men left and this nightmare would be over.

Midori was watching him from the side, and didn't feel the chakra present that was coming up behind her. All of the sudden, she had a kunai to her throat and a man was whispering something to her. "Hey sweet thang, what are you doing here?"

She shivered, not because she was scared, but because the man was totally gross. She quickly pulled out a kunai knife and spun out of his grasp going to stab him in the stomach when he pulled her hair. She screamed at this and startled a couple people.

Daisuke had three men left and was fighting with one shadow clone, when he heard her scream. He looked to see what happened, and it all went wrong there.

The man fighting him saw his opportunity and he stabbed his kunai into Daisuke stomach. Daisuke was shocked…and he started to fall back.

Midori saw him get stabbed and immediately was angry…but also scared. She quickly killed the man detaining her, and ran at the men who hurt Daisuke.

She stabbed one as she ran and picked up a sword off the ground, took it and pierced right through another man's body. She only had one left and she punched him in the face, stomach, and then kicked him to the ground. She stepped on his head, applying chakra to her legs so she could crush it.

Kyra…was in a daze right now, she saw her father get stabbed and fall to the ground. She felt her mother leave her side but she didn't react at all. She was still trying to process the thought that her father had just gotten hurt.

**No…it can't be……he's strong, no one could hurt him…he's just messing around…yea that's it…but mom looks scared…**

Midori had killed the last man and was now at her husband's side. She was checking all his vitals, looking to make sure he was okay but he wasn't. He had several kunai piercing him deeply in his stomach, liver, upper legs, and didn't have much chakra.

"Honey, honey your gonna make you just gotta stick with me, don't you give up on me"

Daisuke smiled up at her and shook his head back and forth. "…No not this time around Midori, I don't think I can recover this time. Where's Kyra?"

Midori was bawling her eyes out when she heard his last question she looked around and saw her on the porch, looking just like a statue.

Kyra was still stunned until she saw her mom's face, red and teary-eyed. That's when it hit her, the whole wave of worry and fear hit her as if she was in a lake drowning.

She ran. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her, screaming and crying.

"No no no no no NO NO!!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!"

She ran and finally got there. He was on the ground, bloody and tired, having trouble breathing. Kyra looked at her mother and she was crying and holding unto his hand. Kyra sat down next to him and just looked at him, wondering what to do.

He looked up at her and lifted him arm, wiping away her tears. "Kyra, don't cry. That face doesn't suite you at all. Smile for daddy please?" he coughed a little after saying this for he was dying and having trouble talking. She wiped her face with her arm to get all the tear stains off her face, and she tried to smile. She wanted to help daddy the best she could.

"Daddy…daddy, don't……don't leave us. You still have to tell me about the ninja and you have to train me to be the best ninja ever. You…you just can't leave! It's not fair!!"

Daisuke looked up at her and was very sad. He couldn't stop the fact that he was dying.

"Kyra, listen to me. I will never leave you. I am always by your side, even if you don't know it. But honey I have to tell you something. You are a very special girl with a special gift. Your mother *cough* came from a special clan of ninja's that have an ability that allows you to control all five elements*cough, cough* you too have this gift, but you also have a special thing from me. You have the ability to have unlimited chakra. You are very special because with your unlimited chakra, you will be able to develop your mother's bloodline limit more than anyone in her clan ever has. *cough* I want you to be careful of this and get the most help you can to master if for it you try to access it and you can't control it, many people will die. Be a good girl for daddy alright?"

Kyra didn't fully understand what her father was telling her, since she was only four, but she did her best to remember everything. Daisuke turned to Midori who was wiping her tears away so she could give him a gentle smile.

"Midori…my beautiful wife, I want you to know that my family will always take care of you and Kyra. Do not cry over me. I want you to be happy without me. It would make me feel better."

"Honey, I will always feel welcome at your house. I will try to be happy for you but I will never forget you. I love you so much" She kissed him one more time as Daisuke slowly started to stop breathing. "I love you both so much…" and he stopped.

Midori let go of his hand and laid on him body, weepy profusely. Kyra was crying silently, and started to think about everything she had done with her dad, all the laughs and jokes they shared.

Midori knew that she could not stop crying but she also knew that she had to be strong for Kyra so she slowly got up and wiped away her tears. "Kyra honey lets get your father out of this mess and get some sleep."

But just as they got up, Midori saw a group of men coming their way all dressed in black, except for the man in the front who wore all white.

She was getting ready to pull out a kunai and defend Kyra when she noticed who it was in the white clothes.

"…………………………f…father???"

The man approached and Midori was proven right. An old man with white, thinning hair, dark wrinkled skin came up to them, ignoring Kyra.

"Ah so they did finish up their job, that is good. Is that the runt you were talking of? Hmph, pathetic. Now my daughter, I will forgive you for all your trespasses if you will come back with me to the village."

Midori processed the man's first words and realized what he meant. He had sent those men to kill Daisuke. She was infuriated.

"…You…you sent those men to kill Daisuke!?!"

Her father looked up at her, showing no emotion but bored. "Yes I sent them. It was a risk to all of the Shura's so I eliminated it."

Midori was in a full out outrage. She couldn't believe how low he had stumbled to get rid of Daisuke, the only thing that ever mattered in her life.

"I will never forgive you for doing this and refuse to ever go back to that village. You took away all my freedom and now, I am going to avenge Daisuke."

Her father knew that she wouldn't come willingly so he brought the extra men to help him. "Stop her and bring her back."

The men dispersed and formed a circle around her, ready to attack.

She knew that the only thing she could do to stop them from taking her would be her kekkai genkai, but she also knew the consequences of doing so. Midori refused to go back with her father so started the hand signs for unlocking it. "Hijutsu Mikazuki no Mai"

She started to spin her leg in a circle and then, like a ballerina, she spun on her tip toes and, slowly, started lifting into the air still spinning.

She was about five yards off the ground when she stopped spinning. Midori was glowing white all except for her green eyes. "I'm sorry Kyra." She closed her eyes.

Then suddenly, all of her chakra blast out from inside of her, attacking all the men instantly killing them. She came back down and landed on her feet for a second but then fell to the ground.

Kyra watched her mother in awe as she performed her jutsu and was amazed… until she saw her fall to the ground. Kyra ran over to where she was laying. "Momma? Momma get up. Get up we have to go." But Midori didn't respond. Kyra shook her, fearing the worst. "No…no no no no!!! MOMMA!!!! Don't leave me!!"

Midori's father looked over at his daughter on the ground. "…What a waste of her life. All for that filthy mutt." He said nothing more and just left Konaha.

Kyra was crying terribly, screaming for her mom to get up. She just fell on her mother, silently crying all over her chest.

She was so absorbed in this task that she didn't notice a woman come up behind her.

This woman had long brown hair and light blue eyes. She approached Kyra slowly and gently rubbed her on her back. Kyra jumped at this action and turned around to see who had disturbed her. "Auntie…"

She gave Kyra a sad smile and sat down next to her.

"Kyra…I'm so sorry this happened." She hugged Kyra and Kyra burst into a new wave of tears. They just sat there, with dead men dripping with blood all around them but they were off in there own little world. Eventually ANBU showed up to find the scene of 70 or so men lying on the ground, dead. They sent Kyra and her Aunt to the hokage and started to clean up the mess, not wanting any questions from the people.

That night Kyra would never forget…

* * *

A man sat in his chair at his desk, taking a puff of smoke in and letting it out. The man before him had reported all that they had found at the site, and came to one conclusion. Murder.

The Third was very troubled by this information.

Daisuke, a former ANBU captain and his wife Midori had been murdered that night. There's no evidence yet as to who it was, but they really wanted them dead to have sent over fifty men out to assassinate them.

He was also worried about what else the ANBU soldier told him. They had found a little girl crying on the chest of Midori while an older woman was hugging her. The Third knew that it was Daisuke's sister Leia and their daughter Kyra.

This was going to be a hard thing to recover from for both of them, especially Kyra being so young.

The Third dismissed the man from his office so he could think about his decisions. The man left in a second, disappearing to thin air. But as soon as he left there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the door opened to reveal an ANBU man with Leia and Kyra, Leia holding Kyra in her arms.

"Thank you for escorting them. You may leave." The man bowed to the Third and left in thin air, just like the man before.

Leia came into the room more, only being at the door. "Come come, sit down" The man beckoned them with his hand, motioning they come forward.

Leia sat down in a chair, Kyra sitting on her lap, not facing the Third.

He observed the behavior of both, noticing the hollow look upon Leia's eyes, as if her soul was missing. She was very close to Daisuke so it can be understandable.

Kyra on the other hand, he couldn't see her eyes but could her the faint sobs coming from her and a small hiccup every now and then.

He then decided he needed to talk to them about the funeral for Daisuke and Midori.

"Im...very sory for the loss both of you have had to endure tonight. Daisuke and Midori were very important to me and our village. It's a terrible price to pay, losing theird lives like that but they went out with dignity and nobly."

He paused for a moment and Leia nodded for him to continue.

"We will have a funeral for the both of them tomorrow, if that fits your schedule. I assume that Midori wishes to be buried with Daisuke here in Konaha?"

Leia looked up at him, sadness flowing from her eyes. barely having the willpower to respond. "eh..yes she would only want it like this."

Kyra then bursted out into a new fit of tears, mumbling a faint chant of 'its not fair'. Leia started to pat and rub her on the back to calm her down.

The Third could see the scars that this scene would leave on poor little Kyra, and thought it might be best to ask Leia.

" I know that this must be very hard on Kyra over there, being so young, these kind of memories can scar her for life. I... I could ask a medic to lock away those memories of tonight so she doesn't have to deal with the pain, if you think it will help her. Sometimes the best way to hold onto something is to let it go."

Leia was about to respond, but Kyra jumped up off her lap, fresh tear stains on her cheeks but with a new reason, she was furious. "NOOO!!!!!!" She kept saying this to him for a good minute or two.

" Don't you dare take them away from me! I will never forget what those people did to my parents!! I will become a ninja and avenge my parents, their death will not go unnoticed. I will bring twice as much pain as im going through to the person who kill them."

The Third was impressed that this girl was capable of such decisions in her anger, but he also saw that the reason for her to become a ninja was not a good one. An avenger will eventaully lead to revenge, and that will lead to a dead end. Revenge will consume whoever pursues it, eating them alive until there's nothing left in their soul but that one task of revenge.

"Using that as a method to become a ninja is a terrible reason. You cannot truely unlock your potential to become one until you figure out a better reason than that. Your parents would be ashamed to hear you speak about using revenge as a motif."

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT MY PARENTS WOULD SAY!?!"

Kyra was about to jump at the Third Hokage, when Leia gripped her shoulder. "Kyra! I know you were raised better than that. You must respect your elders and never use that sort of tone with a man lik the Hokage. He is right though..."

Kyra woke up from her outburst and realised what she had done, and she felt ashamed for disrespecting him and her parents rules.

She got done low on the floor and bowed down asking for forgiveness for her rude behavior.

"Get up. I forgive you, but you dont hav to strain yourself. I know that your parents want you to become a great shinobi but first you must learn the reason for becoming a shinobi and find out why you want to do so. Once you prove this to me I will let you start training."

Kyra was excite dbut confused at the same time. She had always thought that shinobies were created to fight for others who were incapable. She was confused and now curious as to what the hokage was talking about.

"So I will let you two ladies head back home. Oh one more thing. In their will, they wanted you to take custody of Kyra. Do you agree to these terms?"

Leia argeed to the terms and signed a paper, saying that she is now Kyra's official guardian.

Kyra had calmed down now and was starting to get sad again, for she was thinking about her parents and how different it would be from now on.

The Hokage looked down at Kyra and patted her on the head. He could sense that she was going to be a great shinobi once she figured out her reason to be, and he also believed she could teach people alot but he was worried about her dark side. Every now and then he noticed how she would get a glaze over her eyes but then she'd come back. He was suspicious of what that was but didn't hav to time look at it just right now.

" So tomorrow morning we will hold the funeral. Good night."

Leia and Kyra left, Leia taking Kyra's hand in hers, now her new guardian.

* * *

It was a cloudy day. The sun was covered up and the wind was dead.

A group of people were gathered in a field filled with white stones, each ingraved with a name and some words as a token of memory. They were in the Shinobi cemetary.

Today was the funeral for Kyra's mom and dad. She was out there infront of their tombstones with her Aunt Leia.

Daisuke's entire faimly was out there, all dressed in black; mourning the great loss in their family. Some friends had come out and paid visist, other shinobis too.

The Hokage gave the speech about them. "Today we are gathered her in memory of Midori and Daisuke Sasuki..." but the rest of the words were lost to Kyra.

She was out of it, deep into thought.

**Mother. Father. What should I do now that you've left me here all alone? I won't forgive those men for what they've done to you but the Hokage said revenge isn't the answer. I'm not sure what is though...I'm soo confused mommy. Why did you guys hav to go...??**

And Kyra silently cried while still wondering what to do.

The ceremony ended and most everyone left the area except Kyra, Yuma, and Tai.

Yuma and Tai had heard about the funeral that morning and were very worried for Kyra and how she was handling it. Wel Kyra hated to be pitied on so she hid away her sadness infront of them.

Kyra was standing in between her mom and dad's tombstone when the came up and each placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yuma decided to speak, knowing Kyra the longest she felt more comfortable with her. "You gonna be ok Kyra?"

Kyra was going crazy inside.** Am I ok!?!??! My parents were murdered..of course I'm okay......WTF!?!? They don't even understand.**

She didn't want to deal with either of them so she pretended to be ok so they wouldn't worry. "Yea I'm gonna be fine guysbut can i just get some time alone?"

Tai and Yuma looked at each other and decided it would be best to leave her alond so she can clear her mind.

They walk away, but Kyra doesn't notice. She's looking up at the sky, cloudy and grey..just like how she felt right now. Her thoughts were clouded and covered up while also feeling blah-ish. As if there was nothing left. Then the wind picked up and blew across the field, blowing Kyra's hair away from her.

She then looked down at the inscription on their tombs. "Daisuke Sasuki. Former ANBU Captain. Jonin. Beloved Husband and Father." "Midori Shura Sasuki. Wonderful Wife and Mother." They had a head piece that said, "In remembrance of a beloved couple who taught us much." Kyra felt empty right now.

"...I hope you guys knew what your doing." Kyra then takes her flowers from the service and lays some on each tombstone. Kyra had a new determination. She wanted to train her hardest to become the ninja her parent's believer her to be.

So the first thing she knew to do was fing the Hokage. She ran for the Hokage's tower, a new fire blazing in her eyes. **I'm ready.**

* * *

Well that's the first chapter you guys. Hope you like it. Please review. Its always very helpful for me. Thanks.

XXXSerenityXXX


End file.
